


Two Suns

by Mellowrrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Light Angst, Luke and Han are having trouble, Luke and Han have a son if you didnt catch that, M/M, Mentioned Darth Vader, One Shot, Past Leia Organa/Han Solo, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force, Uncle Chewie and Leia, gays in space, luke is depressed, maybe smut?, sad dads, skysolo, we love Leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowrrites/pseuds/Mellowrrites
Summary: [A Year after Return Of The Jedi]Luke has been hesitant and distant from Han for a while... and Han doesn't know what to do about it.So after a little argument, he takes their son (without Luke knowing) and goes to Aunt Leia for help.Luke is pissed that Han stole their son and goes after him.That is where the story begins.





	Two Suns

**Author's Note:**

> Another Quick Summary if you didn’t catch the first one, 
> 
> Han and Luke have a baby (somehow. It’s the future, my doods. Two guys should be able to make babies. And obvi it wasn’t /in/ one of them you nasties). Their relationship was stronger than ever when little Jr came around, but after a year or so Han notices Luke is distancing himself. Their relationship is rocky. 
> 
> We need auntie Leia and Uncle Chewie to help.

—

Han just came back from “work” and dropping Chewie off back at his home. It took a month and that’s usual for his “job”. It isn’t really that long compared to the jobs Leia does; she could be gone for months at once. But this wasn’t really a “job” what Han was doing, he was smuggling again. Of course, he was doing it for the Alliance which would make it a good cause but Luke told him no more smuggling cause it’s too dangerous. They have a family now and he doesn’t want Han to do anything that could get him killed. Luke’s one to talk though. Sometimes he leaves in the middle of the night to go one some damned crusade! And the boy would come back banged up! Ha! He’s a hypocrite. He doesn’t know what Luke gets out of it either. Yea he saves some lives but at least Han brings home some credits.

Han pushed some buttons on the panel of their front door and when it opened he got a waft if some delicious baked good, unsure of what it was just yet but still excited to grab a bite. He tossed his vest off, the home toasty cause of the cooking, and he entered the kitchen to see his other half. Luke was standing in front of their son, back to Han, as he fed some of the cookies to the baby.

“Hello, Han.” He hummed casually, not needing to turn around to know the man was here. Luke was in a long, white robe that hid his small figure, underneath it was another white, thin shirt and some shorts. Very casual than usual. He liked it. Han approached Luke from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing himself against the smaller one. He grinned over Luke’s shoulder at his son who squealed loudly to see his other father.

“Hey there, Junior!” He said and he reached out to poke the baby’s soft cheek who grabbed his finger before he could.

“There's that death grip!” He exclaimed and kissed Luke’s neck before letting him go so he could pick up their child. Luke watched them for a moment before blinking slowly, then turning around and heading out of the kitchen. Han shifted to watch him leave, then looked back at little Han Junior. He kissed his cheek.

“I think Papa is upset? Huh?” He whispered to his son, bouncing him a little. The boy said, papa, a few times and Han nodded, getting the message. He began to walk into the main room where Luke was sitting by himself on the couch, staring at the air in front of him, deep in thought about something. Han sat down next to him, placing the baby on his lap at first, but soon the boy left is lap to go into Luke’s. He chuckled softly, then looked up at Luke for any response but he got nothing. He stared blankly still, his arms just naturally wrapping around the baby on instinct.

“Hey, you haven’t cut your hair yet, huh? Growing long don’cha think?” He laughed softly and put a hand on his knee. His eyes searched and searched for something. He jumped a little when Luke finally moved, his head moving down and eyes looking at Han’s hand.

“Junior needs to take his nap, now.” He said coolly and calmly. It was almost as if he didn’t hear a thing Han said. Luke stood up and he put on a fake smile for his son. He knows when a Skywalker is faking a look, Han’s been around too long not to notice. Luke cooed softly and rocked him in his arms, heading out of the main room and down the hall to the bedroom. The man sat there and waited for a moment, knowing that the other would be back soon enough. And he was. Luke came out of the bedroom and he didn’t even look at Han as he went out the sliding door and to the patio outside. He sighed and got up, following Luke out.

Han knows they need to talk. He’s just been avoiding it for a while. But now that Junior is taking his nap and they are alone this is a good time, yes? He inhaled and stepped next to Luke who was leaning over the edge, looking over at the river that was down at the bottom of their hill.

This was no metal or dirt house. This was a house-house. Or as Leia calls it, a retreat. It was the first home Han has ever had, too. It was on a beautiful lot in Naboo. They were lucky to get it, Naboo recognizes Luke as like a Prince since his late mother was a queen of the planet. Luke was offered a job within their government but he happily denied it and just asked for a home here to start his family. A family that is now falling apart.

Han took Luke’s very real-like prosthetic hand and rubbed it with the top of his thumb. Luke’s fingers twitched slightly at the touch.

“Talk to me..” He said and faced Luke front-on. Luke looked over at him just for a moment, that lighting a spark in his heart.

“I should be practicing.” He simply said and was about to turn away, to walk away once _again_ , but Han gripped his hand a bit and pulled him back. The tighter the grip on his hand the more metal it felt.

“Luke. Whenever I try to talk you go off and do your magic. Just please, stop for a moment and let’s talk.” He said sincerely and with a bit of pain in his voice. He cleared his throat, gaining his composure again “We gotta, kid.”

Luke’s eyes were sharp as he looked down at his hand then at Han. He tried not to show it but Han could read him like an open book. Luke was hurting, and it was probably his fault.

“Han, there’s nothing to talk about.”

“There’s a million things to talk about in the universe.”

The man took another step towards Luke and he got close to his face, his nose touching his and connected their foreheads. He closed his eyes and let the silence take over them for a moment as they both took in one another’s breaths. Han’s missed Luke, truly. And being this close just made him want to connect their lips like they always did. He moved a bit closer and opened his eyes just a little to see Luke’s blue eyes on his lips. He smirked and leaned in just enough to brush their lips together ever so softly. But before anything happened Luke backed up and looked away. That was a punch to Han’s chest.

“I really do need to practice. Junior is asleep. This is the only time I can.” He said and slipped from Han’s grip, walking down the steps and into their garden below the patio. The other man left to just stand there, stunned at the denial. Luke’s been like this for a while now, all quiet and a dazed, but it’s never been this bad. It made him upset and mad at the same time, he really didn’t know what to do at this point. They usually can fix this! Why is everything so much harder now?!

“Fine. Ya little pain in my ass. Go do your tricks and illusions! But I’ll have you know our son won’t be doing any of that!” He yelled loud enough for Luke to hear, waving his hands in the air. There was no response. He was hoping for one, kinda. He got nothing in return which got him even more heated. The man rolled his eyes and went back into the house, taking a breather when he got inside.

Han walked to their bedroom to find that Junior’s crib was in there. He was going to vent to himself but he can’t while his child is sleeping so soundly. He approached the hovering crib and looked down at the baby, touching his soft, dirty blonde hair. He’ll have Luke’s hair and that warmed his heart thinking about it.

Now Han was about to do something very rash. He knows he really shouldn’t but he just can’t help himself and is just so pissed off that he does. He grabs a bag and fills it with Junior’s stuff. He runs back and forth from the bedroom, to the kitchen, and to the main room as he collects most of the baby’s belongings. And when he has the large bag over his shoulder he scoops up the little boy gently and wraps him in more blankets, knowing that it’s a bit chilly on the Falcon. Han leaves with his child. He enters his ship and goes to the cabin, sitting down in his chair with his sleeping child in his lap. He starts it up, a bit more work to start up since he’s alone but he could defiantly manage, and he’s outta there.

Han wondered how long it’ll take Luke to notice. And how long does he have left to live knowing Luke will hunt him down for just taking off with their son. He pushes the last thought out of his mind as he pilots the ship into the stars, once he’s out there he comms Leia, asking where she is.

—

Han was a bit supposed at how close Leia was. She was on Tatooine, supplying some of the Alliance’s bases and helping them rid of the last of the Imperial hand on the planet. Also sharing the information that the Alliance is no longer the Alliance, but now is called the New Republic. Han doesn’t think it’ll stick. He asked her if it would be safe for Junior to go and she enthusiastically said yes, very eager to see her nephew once again. That got a smile out of Han, he needed at least one Skywalker to be happy.

When he arrived, before he took them both off the ship, he made sure to dress Junior properly. Putting him in a light one-piece and put a mini cloak over him, to protect him from the two suns' rays. He grabbed the bag and opened the hatch, walking off and to the base. Leia was waiting for them and once she saw the sight of the baby her arms opened and her smile grew bigger and bigger. Han immediately gave the boy over, knowing the longer she waits for him the antsier she’ll get.

“How is my favorite boy!?” She said happily and began walking off with him and into the dome-like home. Han scoffed.

“It’s like I don’t exist again.” He proclaimed and followed along. He was approached by some men and woman, greeting him happily and saying thanks for all that he’s done. Han has to quickly say his thanks, having to catch up with Leia who has his son. He jogged away from them all and entered the small door where Leia entered. Down lots stairs, he went till he got to the bottom and looking around as the hot light still hit him. He looked into some doorways and saw Leia and Junior through one right before it closed. He ran over and opened it up, going in. It was significantly cooler which relieved Han for his sake and his baby's.

“He’s my kid, ya know? You can’t just run off with him!” He said and sat down on the floor next to them both. There was already some simple toys for Junior; Leia must have been ready. He sighed and kissed the baby who was just hitting the toys together happily.

“He’s my nephew. I have just as many rights.” She said with a smirk. Han rolled his eyes playfully. “So where’s my brother?” She asked, raising an eyebrow knowing that something was up. Han just looked at her for a long moment before he finally exhaled long and hard.

“He’s probably not too far away from here. Though the Falcon is much faster than his X-Wing.” He said and looked down for a moment then back up.

“What do you mean? You took separate ships?” She asked with a slight smile, a bit confused. Han didn’t say anything for a moment, knowing she’ll catch on. “Wait. You just ran off with Junior without telling Luke?!” She asked and sat up straighter, her eyebrows furrowing. With her voice raising the little boy looked up at her with a hint of concern, she glanced down and smiled at him, letting the little one that it’s ok. But her eyes said another thing as they pierced Han’s soul.

“Luke isn’t Luke, Leia! He’s... we’re...” his voice started to trail off as the same sting in him he felt when he was with Luke came back. He looked at his son, their son, and closed his eyes. Leia took note that he was hurting and she couldn’t help but sigh herself, reaching over and putting a hand on his shoulder, attempting to comfort her past lover, and now best friend.

She knows Han and Luke rushed into having a child. Han and Luke know that for themselves. It was defiantly an "in the moment" type of thing and they hopped to it. After the celebration on Endor they started talking about a future together which led them to make the decision they’ll have a child /together/. They don’t regret it at all. They love their son. But what’s happening right now between them isn’t good. And it could lead to one of them losing their child to the other. Leia tried smiling at him to reassure Han but it didn’t help, he just looked away again.

“I could try talking to him. See what’s up.”

“He doesn’t want to talk!” Han snapped. “He just wants to do his Jedi crap and that’s it!” He exclaimed, even more sorrow in his voice now when he speaks about it. His hands are fists and he keeps his eyes low to avoid eye contact. She gets it and stands up.

“Still try. You know Luke. Sometimes he just gets stuck in his own head and needs help getting out. The Force isn’t always as helpful as he thinks.” She says and she picks up Junior who begins to watch her speak, then touches her face as she continues to speak to Han who still sits on the floor. “I’ll tell you when he’s here. I’ll try to calm him down before he gets to you.” She said and kissed the little boy before she went through another door in the room, leaving Han to his thoughts.

—

When Luke got off his fighter he was no longer wearing those nice, light-colored, casual clothing. He was in his all-black outfit, looking as grim as possible. His long-ish hair waved in his face as the winds picked it up and moved it around. He ignored it though and kept walking. He recognized the coordinates Leia sent him and knew he was walking into his old home on Tatooine. He felt sadness walking there, remembering his aunt and uncle... remembering the fire. Some people came up to him just as they did with Han, greeting him and expressing their thanks, but Luke said nothing to them, didn’t even acknowledge them as he kept walking. Leia walked out of the little igloo and she looked over at Luke. She walked over to him and stood in his path.

“Luke. Junior is here. He’s inside right now.” She said and the dark look in his eyes lightened up just a smudge hearing that his son was ok and not far. He didn’t respond and continued to walk around Leia, entering the home first, then his sister following. And there the little boy was, sitting there quietly, legs crossed. When the baby recognized Luke his eyes lit up and very slowly he began to stand on his wobbly legs.

“Oh, my boy.” Luke whispered and picked up his son, holding him close and tight to his chest. He swayed lightly for some moments, Leia watching the touching moment as Luke kissed his son who returned the favor messily. He turned to his sister, his expression much gentler than when she first saw him.

“Thank you.” He said and rubbed the boy’s back who was pulling Luke’s hair. He would scold him for doing that but he couldn’t, not right now. He just wanted to see his happy boy be happy.

Leia nodded and she stepped up to her brother and nephew, putting a kind hand on both of them.

“Luke, Han told me something’s bothering you. You could tell me.” She told him and watched as his facial expression change from happy to emotionless as she mentioned him. Even she felt a bit bad now. “I’m here for you. We all are.” She reassured and leaned on Luke, hugging him. Junior followed along and hugged him as well, getting a soft giggle out of the Jedi. Leia laughed as well and decided she should change the subject, just to keep Luke happy.

“You don’t visit enough. You know how much I miss this little bundle of sunshine.” She said and poked Junior’s belly. The baby laughed which lead to her poking him more and more till squeals and giggles poured from his mouth. Luke couldn’t help but also laugh at how amusing the two were.

Leia is the greatest sister ever.

The three of them hung out for a while. Luke walking through his old home and telling them both about the place he grew up in. Telling funny stories about how he got in trouble or got hurt (which lead him to get in trouble). Of course Junior didn’t understand a thing but Leia listened to it all, wanting to know how her brother grew up on such a desolate planet compared to her. Luke defiantly had it hard lifestyle wise, and she can’t imagine growing up here, but she appreciates how it’s made Luke who he is. Luke doesn’t mind a lot. He doesn’t complain about what food he’s eating or what he’s wearing. He’s such a humble person because of this place. Seeing this place bring joy to him made her feel really good. They had to stop walking around when Junior began to get cranky for food.

“I know, I know.” Luke smiled and bounced the boy, trying to cheer him up. It got little giggles out of the baby and when Luke looked up, about to walk to the kitchen, he saw Han in the doorway blocking his way. His smile began to slowly fade. Han was holding a bottle, already ready for Junior who made grabby hands at his daddy who had food. Han approached the two and he carefully took the boy out of Luke’s hesitant arms, he eyed Han as he took Junior. Han gave the bottle to the boy, helping him hold it in his mouth.

“I’m sorry, Luke. It was stupid of m-“

“It was.” Luke growled lightly and crossed his arms, turning away from the man. Han sighed and looked down at the baby who was closing his light brown eyes as he began to drift off, drinking his milk at the same time. That’s when Leia came between the two, putting a hand on both of them.

“You two need to talk. You really do.” She said, mostly talking to Luke. She signaled Han to give her Junior and he did. “I’ll put him to bed and everything after he’s done. I’ll see you two later.” She said and began to walk out. Luke’s mouth opened slightly to protest, saying it isn’t bedtime yet, but he looked up at the sky above him and realized it was a pink/purple. It was the night. He didn’t even notice it was cause he was too caught up in telling stories. He watched Leia leave and when she did his gaze met Han’s. The man just staring at Luke without any words. He shifted in place.

“Never do that again. Never.” He said sternly and looked at him dead in the eyes. Han nodded, understanding.

“It won’t happen again... as long as we talk this out.”

“It will never happen again!” Luke raised his voice, his grip on himself tightening as he hugged his arms. The feeling he felt when he didn’t see Junior in his crib was terrifying. He was running around the house for a bit, calling for him as if he was just going to waddle out of a magic door and into his arms. It never happened. That lead to Luke ruining the house. The floors began to crack and ceiling pieces began to fall as Luke screamed in pain for his son, hot tears pouring out of his eyes as he trembled. The raw power within him unleashed for a quick moment as he was filled with fear and anger. The most important thing in his life, taken away. His only reminder of Han, gone. His world crumbled at that moment, literally and metaphorically. He won’t have it happen again. He wants to hurt Han for hurting him like that.

“Luke-“ Han said, snapping him back into reality. He put a hand on his arm and Luke looked up quickly, eyes watering and jaw clenched as he was pulled out of that painful moment in his life.

“You h-hurt me, Han.” He whispered as the welling tears in his eyes finally burst and ran down his soft cheeks. Han nodded, knowing he did. He reached up to wipe the tears and got a little bit closer.

“I will never do it again.” He told Luke and made him look up at him by putting his hand under his chin. Han connected their foreheads and they both closed their eyes, staying like that for a long time. Neither of them moved away from the another as they stood in silence, both saying something and saying nothing at all. It was Han who moved away first when he noticed how slow Luke’s breathing got, meaning he was tired. “Let’s go.” He whispered and looked at Luke who also looked back up at him. He nodded and the two of them left the room, holding hands, as they went into a bedroom that Luke remembers being a storage room, it’s where Han has been staying. The crib was empty so Leia still must have Junior they both thought to themselves as they undressed into pajamas on separate sides of the room. Then, at the same time, they entered the bed.

Both men shared the one large blanket as they faced the opposite direction of each other, backs inwards. It was awfully quiet, a bit too quiet for Luke who has gotten used to the sounds of the outside life on Naboo, and too quiet for Han who is very used to the sound of the Falcon running as it flew through space. Both of them sat in silence for a long period of time before a shift in the bed broke the silence. Like turned around, now facing Han’s back until Han followed along and faced Luke. The darkness coated them with a shade of blue but both men could see each other due to their eyes adjusting to it. Luke’s hand reached out and he put it on Han’s chest, sighing softly. Han watched him for a moment before he took Luke’s hand and entwined their fingers together. Slowly he leaned in and pressed his lips to Luke’s. Luke didn’t mind at all either. He kissed Han back, closing his eyes as their lips moved together in sync. The slow kiss soon turned into more as Luke was the first one to part his lips and allowed Han’s tongue to enter and run along his. Their breaths began to quicken as the two’s kiss heated and got closer and closer. Han pulled the blanket off the both of them as he slowly began to climb on top of Luke, one hand holding himself up as the other went up his shirt and squeezed the soft hips Luke had.

These touches Luke secretly longed for got soft little sounds out of him as Han’s exploration of Luke furthered. His hand roaming his chest and stomach soon went down to Luke’s pants slightly pushing down on the top of his stomach. Luke’s hips jutted forward in response as Han’s hand ever so slowly made its way further and further down. Luke bit at Han’s bottom lip and he put his hands under his shirt, touching the other male lovingly as he whined softly. The boy then hid his face in Han’s neck, biting down on a spot before beginning to kiss it and suck on his skin. This sent a sensation through Han which made him smile. Luke’s tongue went along Han’s jaw before he began to whimper more in the man’s ear as Han began to roll his hips against the other’s. The older male groaned softly, missing all of this with Luke. The blonde began to tug at Han’s pants, the two about to get somewhere when the door to their room slid open. Han heard it and quickly hopped off Luke and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Luke pulled the blanket over himself as he saw Leia walk in with a sleeping Junior. Her eyes were just as wide as the two of their’s, knowing she just walked in on them doing the act.

“He can sleep with m-“

“No! No..” Luke said loudly then quickly adjusted his volume, remembering the sleeping baby. He swallowed and nodded at his sister. “You can leave him here. Thank you.” He said and turned to look at Han who wasn’t going to stand up any time soon, hiding what’s below his waist. Leia nodded and she laid Junior down in the crib carefully before she quickly rushed out of the room without saying goodnight. Luke sighed and rubbed his face before getting up out of the bed.

“I’m going to the refresher.” He mumbled embarrassedly and walked to the bathroom which was right outside their room. He made sure to hold the towel in the right spot before leaving the room to enter public again. Han watched him leave and once he did he let out a soft chuckle while getting up. He guesses he just has to wait it off then, he thought to himself and went back into the bed, laying down and thinking about Chewie’s wife (no offense to his friend). And his problem quickly went away.

—

When the suns came back up again and morning shined on everything, Han was the last one to wake up. He laid in the bed, sprawled out and the blanket on the floor. When he woke up he was expecting to find Luke but when he turned his head over to where he should be, he wasn’t there. The man groaned and he got up tiredly, not bothering putting an outfit on as he left the room shirtless and with pajama pants. He walked through the home, eyes squinting as he got into the sunlight and moved faster to get out of it. He didn’t even notice the eyes on his bare chest, getting mixed looks from everyone. Han just quickly walked to where he remembered the was kitchen, his eyes adjusting to the shade as he made out Luke, Leia, and Junior.

“Who’s my favorite Han?” Leia said and kissed the baby’s cheek. The older Han thought they were speaking about him so a warm smile grew on his face.

“Me.” He hummed happily.

Luke, at the other side of the table, covered his mouth to keep his meal from falling out of it as he laughed. The man looked at Luke then at Leia who had a not so amused look on her face.

“No. Not you.” She said blankly and then smiled once again when she began to feed Junior. Han’s smile disappeared and he huffed, walking over to the fridge.

“Why aren’t you dressed?” Luke asked his head down and attention on his plate. He knew if he looked up at him his eyes would wander helplessly around Han’s body. So he avoided that by staying low. Han, on the other hand, knew what Luke was doing and he smirked, grabbing a cup, then the milk.

“I completely forgot. I got up looking for you.” He said and sat down next to the boy a bit too close. He poured his drink with a smug look, getting an eye roll out of the Princess who continued to feed the little one. Luke glanced over for the smallest second, then picked up some of his oats off his plate, putting it into his mouth. Han noticed that glance, it boosts his confidence just enough that he put an arm around Luke; Luke didn’t react to the arm, just pretended it wasn’t there. “I’m assuming you slept well, kid. Given the nice shower, you took before bed.” Han said and sipped his milk, eyes looking at Luke who sat there with the spoon in his mouth eyeing Han back.

“So you guys didn’t do it in front of my nephew. Good to hear.” Leia said and she wiped Junior’s mouth which was covered with his mashed oats. She scooped him up from his seat and held him in one arm. “You two can squabble for a bit. It’s healthy for a relationship.” She said before making her way out. “I’m gonna take Junior to work with me today. It’s some meetings. Goodbye, you two.” And the Princess left, taking their son with her once again. Both men just watched her as she walked out, not knowing whether they should protest or just let it be, so they let it be. When Leia left, Luke looked at Han with his brows furrowed and he lifted his finger, waving it in front of Han as he spoke.

“You’re too much sometimes, Han! Can you just be quiet sometimes?!” He said and put his spoon down hard on the table. Han flinched and he just chuckled in response, that making Luke’s cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. He’s so foolish, Luke thought to himself and looked away from him. Han just watched how Luke went from pissed to flustered so quickly.

“I missed you so much.” He whispered to the other, making Luke look quickly his way, blue eyes big and angry, but still somehow soft and welcoming. He leaned in to kiss his lips and Luke didn’t move away, so he continued his advance. They kissed for a quick moment before the blonde stopped and met eyes with Han.

“Get dressed.” He said clearly and got up, taking his dishes with him to the sink. Han was once again stunned and he ran his fingers through his hair and got up. He walked to Luke, kissed his ear, then left quietly without another word. He might as well stop pulling the kid’s tail before he gets into more trouble. Luke was left in the kitchen and quickly washed the dishes before walking out himself. He doesn’t know if he could meditate here, it’s too stressful being in a place full of so many memories. Now he doesn’t know how he’s gonna do this. He just wants to go back home to Naboo, well, whatever’s left of it.

—

“Chewie? You almost here? Han and Luke are getting on my nerves and Junior here can’t wait for you any longer.” Leia said into the camera. She bounced Junior to get a smile out of him for the camera before she clicked it off. “R2, send this to Chewie for me. He may be in hyperspace so he can’t make calls.” She said and left the droid to do his little bit of work. She looked out the door and saw Luke and Han in the main space outside. Everyone walked around them carefully as they bickered back and forth, Han saying something witty and Luke calling him some sorta name. She would smack both of them but she’s busy doing more important things. “Daddy and Papa are so grumpy. Not like you, my sweetie.” She said and kissed the baby boy what seems like a million times. She should be at her meetings but she doesn’t want to have to bring Junior and make him suffer the boringness of it.

Luke turned away from Han after calling him an inappropriate name, making Han’s jaw drop. The blonde stormed off and Leia just watched as Han ran after him.

“Where do you think ya going?!” Han asked and followed Luke up all the stairs, Luke not responding to his calls and demands. He kept walking farther and farther till he saw the sight of his X-Wing. “Luke!” Han yelled, realizing that he was trying to leave. He jogged up to him and grabbed his shoulder, trying to stop him from leaving. “Luke! I-I take it all back!” He exclaimed and got a nasty look in response with no words. He was about to say more to Luke when a whirling sound approached and soon winds engulfed them. They both looked up and saw a cargo ship landing very close to them which was kinda suspicious. Their eyes followed it as it touched down and the doors open.

“Chewie?” Han yelled over the engine of the ship, it slowing down as it began to park itself and turn off. The Wookiee roared loud enough that they both heard it, and began to run over, his own body hair flying everywhere. When he approached he didn’t even look at Han, just pushed passed him and took a nice squeeze at Luke. Chewie held him tightly and swayed, Luke, trying to break free at first calling Chewie’s name but very quickly realized he wasn’t getting out of the grip. He patted him back. Han just watched as the two bonded and left Han on the sidelines.

“Always second best I see...” Han murmured to himself and put his arms over his chest.

“Hi, Chewie.” Luke said, not being able to help the smile creeping on his lips as he fluffed Luke’s long hair. Chewbacca roared happily and after a bit let go of the boy, patting his head again.

“Where’s my nephew?” Chewie asked and put his paws on his hips. Luke shrugged and pointed at his old home’s entrance.

“With Leia.” He hummed and giggled slightly, seeing how everyone was just so excited to see Junior. It made him realize that they miss him so much cause they never see him. Luke.. never took the baby off of Naboo and that this was his son’s first time off of the planet. His eyes found their way to Han who pouted lightly, feeling left out. Luke smiled and thought for a moment, thinking about how this was their son. It made his chest flutter for the first time in a while.

Before Han could look back and meet gazes with him Luke looked down and at the sandy, hard rock below them. Chewie was walking away and to the home before he even noticed, leaving Han and Luke to themselves once again. Han made the first move and he put a hand on Luke’s arm.

“All of us together again, huh?” He said and did his side smile that he always does. The blonde just nodded in agreement, a small smile on his face as well.

“Together again..” He whispered.

—

The once long day went much faster once all of them were together again. It was almost like old times but much hotter and less running. Chewie stayed in the cooler rooms with Junior who was having an amazing time with his furry uncle. Chewie didn’t scare him one bit, but Junior scared him by pulling his fur one too many times. Leia and Luke gently scolded the boy and Han just laughed, poking fun at the Wookiee; by the end of the day, Luke was sleeping on Chewie who was also sleeping and at the same time and Luke was holding a sleeping Junior. Han walked in on this moment and he took a photo of it in his mind, walking over to them quietly. He reached down to pick up the sleeping baby, having to pry Luke’s arms off of him before cradling him in his own arms and bringing him to his crib. He kissed his son’s head before tucking him in for the night and walking out of the dark room to meet Leia standing there waiting for him.

“Can you do me a favor, please?” She asked, scaring him slightly. He sighed and played it off, pretending to stretch. Leia smiled and just ignored his attempt. “I need you to go to Mos Eisley. Of course, crime is still very present around here and we can’t do much about it but, this is different. Those gangsters stole some of our shipments of supplies. Drugs. They are really good for helping ease the pain but they can also be used for recreational use. That’s why they want it. It’s very valuable and we need you to get it back.” She said and Han nodded, hands on his hips. He knows he shouldn’t do this but come on, Leia is asking so nicely for once!

“How long with this take?” He asked and leaned down a bit to her height.

“They are still on the planet luckily so not that long. We put a tracker in it. I’m asking you cause you’re the most experienced here. So I need you to go in, grab it and get out.” She simply said. Han nodded. So this is gonna be quick. He can do it. He was about to agree when he and Leia heard a voice.

“What are you discussing?” Asked Luke who was right behind them, probably the whole time. For his loud mouth, the kid can be awfully quiet sometimes. Han slowly turned around with a nervous smile.

“Hello, dear.” He chuckled and reached out for Luke. The boy swatted his hand away and put his attention on his sister.

“Why would you ask him to do this?! You know I don’t want him to do this anymore!” He exclaimed and Leia stared at him with a very faint smile. Han was watching her and thought that she’s gonna get them killed.

“I’m letting him cause you’re going with him.” She said and poked Luke’s chest. He looked down at her finger then back up.

“What..?”

“Yes. You both should go. You two haven’t done anything like this in a while _together_. Maybe it’ll bring you guys closer.” She hummed.

“Luke-“ Han laughed. “Luke said he wasn’t going to do this stuff! He’s not gonna-“ Han started with a nervous smile, trying to laugh the whole situation off. Luke wouldn’t come. He shouldn’t! Junior is here he wouldn’t leave-

“Ok. I’ll go with him.” Luke nodded and look at Han who was dumbfounded. “Do you not want me to go, dear?” The boy asked and raised an eyebrow, putting his arms over his chest, just waiting for Han to give him the wrong answer so he could banter even more.

“Yea. We'll do it then. Luke’s rusty so it’s good that I’m there to teach him stuff again.” Han said nonchalant, looking at Luke’s face as it grew its usual pink when he gets upset. The boy was about to say something when Leia interrupted.

“Great! I recommend going early morning cause they might leave around noon which is usual. Get rest you two!” She said and waved at them as she quickly retreated, smiling happily at them as she left to her own quarters.

“You’re gonna be glad I’m there.” Luke glared at him.

“You’re lucky that you’re going.” Han responded, making Luke huff and walk into the room. Han waited for him to go in and then when he pushed the button to the door it wouldn’t open. He pushed it and pushed it and it didn’t open. It’s locked. “What!?” He exclaimed and was gonna bang on the door when he remembered Junior is in there sleeping. He groaned and wiped his face with his hands before walking off. “I’ll sleep with the Wookiee.” He mumbled to himself, going off to where Chewie laid.

...

Early in the morning, Chewie woke Han up knowing about his little mission. He wanted to go with them but he knows that Leia wanted them to do this themselves. So he wasn’t going to join, that means extra sleep for him. Han was hard waking up till Chewie reminded him that Luke is probably ready by now and he’s gonna look bad being late. That got Han running to get ready. He quickly got his blaster and pants on, not even brushing his hair as he ran to the bathroom. Upon arrival, he opened the bathroom door and saw Luke brushing his teeth.

“Morning.” He said and scooted past him, grabbing his toothbrush. Luke squinted at him and spit out the foam in his mouth.

“Can’t you wait?” Luke said and turned slightly to Han who was brushing.

“Not like your naked.” He said and pushed Luke over a bit so he could stand over the sink. “How’d you sleep by the way?” He asked and spit into the sink. Luke put his brush down and wiped his mouth off before smiling at Han.

“Like a baby.” Luke said and walked out of the bathroom. He lied though. Junior kept waking up for some reason and cried. Luke had to keep getting up to take care of him and putting him back to sleep with the force but he just kept waking up. Luke checked on him and didn’t sense anything wrong with him. And finally, when Junior woke up once again Luke started crying as well, he had to comm Leia to come help and like the great sister she is, she did. She put Junior to sleep and slept next to Luke that night, telling her brother that everything was fine and that he was just tired. Junior didn’t wake up again after that.

“Ok. Luke, here’s the tracker and with this, you can pinpoint where the shipment is. This should be easy you two.” She said and nodded. “We got one speeder, you two have to share.” She said smugly and watched how they both looked at each other then began running to the speeder. Luke got there first, his little, but fast legs beating Han to the driver’s side. You can’t blame him either. Han is reaching 40, Luke is in his prime. He exhaled dramatically and sat in the passengers' side, buckling up.

“You know how to drive this, right?” Han teased. It just got an eye-roll out of Luke who started it up and quickly took off. Han held onto the side of the vehicle as Luke sped across the desert, going very fast, a bit too fast even for him. He knows Luke is a bit of a speed demon and he chuckled to himself as the wind blew both their hairs back behind them.

With how fast Luke was driving they got there in record time. They parked the speeder just a bit away from where the actual target was. They hopped out and both fixed their hair before beginning to walk through the city together. Luke’s outfit was almost the same as the first time they met each other, as for Han, Han basically wearing the same thing as always so yeah, nothing has changed. With Luke’s current hair length, he looks just like that naive boy Han met here who had too much to say. Luke caught him staring and he looked away.

“You reading the tracker of just dazing?” Han asked and looked down at the low beeping screen. Their white dot was moving slowly closer to the red, still one.

“I am.” Luke said and he looked down at it. He was looking down for a bit too long because coming right at Luke was a speeder. Han grabbed his shirt and pulled him into his chest right as the speeder sped by the spot Luke was standing. They cursed as they drove away.

“Don’t you learn anything?” Han asked and looked down at Luke who was looking back up blankly.

“I knew you would save me.” Luke said with a smirk and he moved away from Han, walking ahead now as they moved further and further on.

He’s crazy, Han thought. He owes him one.

When the tracker started to beep a bit faster they both looked ahead at the building before them. It was surrounded by guards who Han can recognize.

“They worked for the Hutts. Surprised they’re still doing this for that dead worm.” He mumbled and stepped to the side. “They know what I look like.” He mumbled to himself.

Luke looked ahead and saw the creatures standing there with blasters in their grip.

“It’s a lot of security for some simple drug.” Luke thought.

“Or it’s not that simple.” Han said and they gave each other that knowing look, both thinking the same thing.

“We could maybe access it through the back if we-“ Luke started. But Han wasn’t staying to listen. He just approached the men with his charm, opening his arms happily.

“Friends! Hey! Remember me?” He chuckled and the two guards there stepped forward, speaking Huttese.

“Solo. We do remember your debt to Jabba.” One of them said, their grip on the blaster tightened.

“Debt? Me? I paid that off by being wall art for almost a year!” He said and his hands started to lower, going for the blaster. And they noticed.

He’s not gonna make it. Luke thought and he reached his hand out for Han’s blaster, it flying over into Luke’s hand. The two guards put their guns up, ready to shoot him but before they could Luke blasted them with Han’s gun. Han’s head snapped over to his direction and saw Luke standing there with the gun in front of him.

“I had it.” Han said with a shrug, taking the weapon when Luke handed it to him.

“They were gonna blast you to tomorrow.” Luke hummed. More words were gonna be spoken but there came shots from behind. They ducked their heads in sync and turned around to three more men shooting. Luke grabbed his lightsaber and it’s green beam shot out in front of him. Han stood close to Luke who was deflecting the shots with his lightsaber, he was shooting from behind him and got one. Getting two of them, Luke deflected the blasts back at them.

“Pretty sure they know we’re here.” Han sighed and began to head for the door once the shooting stopped. Luke hooked his lightsaber to his side and shrugged, following him. The both of them entered the door to the building and it sure was dark. Extremely dark, the only light coming from the cracks in the door. There was chatting, and it was low so Han couldn’t make it out. They moved along and noticed some light coming from one hallway and another hallway that was pitch black.

“It says go this way.” Luke whispered and pointed down the dark way. Han groaned. Of course it was the dark one. They began to head down the hallway, Han holding onto the wall and Luke holding onto Han.

“Can’t you turn on your big flashlight?” Han mumbled with a bit of attitude.

“You want them to see a green light and let them know we’re here?” Luke said back and then gasped when they got to a door so soon.

“Stars. Ok. What does it say?” Han asked and felt for a handle. Luke nodded.

“It’s in there.” He shrugged. When Han found the handle he slid it open, the door rolling against the floor a bit too loud for them, But they went in.

“You see a switch?” Han asked as he closed the door?”

Luke concentrated on the room, searching. He lifted his hand and followed where it was taking him. “Found it.” He mumbled and pressed the switch, turning on a very dim blue light. Their eyes adjusted and they both scanned the room. Han groned softly.

“Oh god.” He whispered and picked up the cloth like container. “Now I know why they want it so bad.” He whispered and shook his head. “Glitterstim.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Luke asked, looking around the room full of it.

“It’s a heavy drug. This stuff messes with your mind. You would be into it with your force magic.” Han teased and put his blaster away. Luke just glared at him.

“I dunno how just two of us are gonna get all this out.” He said and sat down on a pile of it. “Comm Leia. Ask her.” Luke nodded and he pulled out his commlink, pushing a few buttons to get to Leia.

“Hey. We found it.” He started.

“Great. Grab it and go.” She simply said.

“It’s a room full. How are we gonna take it all?” Luke questioned. There was a moment of silence on her end, Luke and Han looked at each other. “Leia?”

“They must have been collecting. I only had two packages of it. Guy, you gotta hurry and go.” She explained. Han threw his arms in the air and stood up.

“That’s what we get for messing with this stuff. We’re in the middle of a deal!” He said loudly, too loudly. Luke slapped him and he put his attention back on Leia.

“We’re gonna just grab it and go now, see ya.” And he clicked off. “Come on. Just take one.” He said and picked up one of the cloth boxes for himself. Han grabbed one as well and they headed for the door. “At least it was easy.” He nodded and Luke opened the door.

“Going somewhere?” Asked a creature, holing up a blaster at Luke. He dropped the package and put his hands up slightly.

“Hey, pal-“ Han began but stopped right when he pulled out his blaster, shooting the guard that was aiming at Luke. “We’re even.” Han said and walked ahead, grabbing Luke’s hand. “And we’re gone.” And they began to rush out of the dark hallway. As they rounded the corner more men saw them and began to run after them as they left the building. Everything was now sped up as their legs carried them across the streets, dodging others and things as they ran, keeping their heads down from blasters fire. “We should have parked closer!” Han yelled, looking over at Luke.

“They would have seen us pull up!” Luke said back and as they rounded the street corner to where they left the speeder, they were stunned not to see it there. “What?!” Luke yelled and he felt his pockets, realizing he never took the keys out. He groaned and Han saw the others catching up.

“No time! Let’s go!” He yelled and took Luke’s hand again as they started running some more. “Here!” He said and brought them into a broken down apartment building, knocking over some Jawa’s. Luke called back sorry and kept running with Han.

“Chewie!” Han called on his Comm, “Chewie! We need the Falcon! And fast!” Han said as they dashed down hallways and stairs, going up and up. They stopped for a moment for a breather. “Chewie. I’m sending our location. Find us!” He said and before a blaster could hit Han, Luke deflected it with his lightsaber.

“Han go!” Luke said and kept deflecting the shots that were being taken at them. But Han wasn’t listening.

“I’m not leaving you, Mr. Jedi!” Han said and pulled out his blaster, going into a doorway and started shooting. Luke backed up to Han and kicked him.

“Start running. I’m right behind you.” He reassured and smiled softly at him. The older man took that smile and kept it safe within him, nodding and beginning to run to the window at the end of the hallway, Luke quickly walking back as well. He turned around for a second to run and a blast got his shoulder, he winced and Han turned back to see Luke struggling a bit.

“Luke-!” He was about to turn around when one of Luke’s hand reached out and pushed Han out the window with the force.

“I’m fine!” He yelled at Han and Luke stood his ground. Instead of running away he went to them and began to attack. This is not the Jedi way but he just felt the need too. It was this need that’s been in him since Endor, the deep anger that his Palpatine wanted to unleash, and he did for a few moments. And it was happening again. He grabbed one of the creatures in front of him, his body lunging forward at him until Luke was holding his neck. He used his body as a shield before impaling him with his lightsaber. He let the body fall as he deflected more blast, making them hit another one. There were three more left and one of them got caught by Luke’s invisible grip, his body floating in mid-air as he approached and swiped his saber, cutting cleanly through him. And with one last large push of the force, the two others were slammed against the walls, collapsing onto the floors. It became silent besides the sizzles on the walls and the bodies of the being from the blasters. Luke breathed heavily and he stood there for a moment before deactivating his lightsaber. He turned around slowly and began to walk to the window where Han was thrown out of, and now it was where Han watched the slaughter.

He’s so... powerful. Was all that Han thought as he watched Luke crawl through the window and dust himself off. The winds above them stirred, and they both Luke’s up to see it was the Falcon. Without any more exchanges between the two, they hopped on and left to go back to base.

—

Luke was laying in bed with Junior who was laying on his back, eating his toes. The lad watched his son happily entertain himself and giggle his cute giggles, wishing he could just laugh for no reason as well. His shoulder was patched up, Leia was surprised it was Luke who got hurt but she didn’t hold it against him, it wasn’t that bad (It was enough though to set Luke off though). Han was surprised at how Luke just switched like a light, his whole body language changing and his presence. He wants to talk to Luke about it.

Han entered the room and Luke didn’t have to look up to know it was him.

“You guys ok?” He asked and walked over to the bed. Junior turned to see his Dad and grinned happily, cheeks swelling up as he smiled. Han laughed and he went to lay on the other side of Junior, the baby crawling over to him to touch his face and hair. “You’re happy as always.” He said and kissed his nose then head. He looked over at Luke who had just closed his eyes. Han sat up and put Junior in his lap, giving one of his hands to play with while his other hand went on Luke’s cheek. “And you’re upset. Why?” He asked and rubbed Luke’s soft face. The lad breathed softly for a moment, then began to speak, keeping his eyes closed.

“Somethings not right, Han.” He whispered.

“Tell me.”

Luke’s eyes opened and once again the world began to spin for Han. Everything goes back into motion when Luke opens his beautiful eyes.

“Something is not right with me.” He starts, his prosthetic hand reaching up and touching the hand on his cheek, Han takes it. “I feel so disconnected... it’s not just this place, at home too. I was always meditating because I was trying to connect with the force again but I get nothing in response.” He said, voice cracking. He sat up and curled his knees in, putting his head down. “I'm-I'm scared that I’m gonna lose them..” He said and let out shaky breaths as tears began to trail down his face and into his lap. Luke was holding in his cries, he could hear it. He knows he doesn’t want to upset Junior.

“Hold on.” Han said and Luke nodded, letting Han get up and leave the room for a moment. He bounced his son and kissed his head before pulling out his comm. “Chewie? Can you take Junior for a bit? I need to talk to Luke.” He said. All the way across the way he heard Chewie roar, then saw him running over. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“Give me him!” Chewie exclaimed and the little one gladly went into his hairy uncle’s arms. He roared and Junior tried to copy him, letting out more of a scream instead. He laughed.

“I’ll be back.” Han said to both of them, patting his son’s head gently before going back into the room where Luke still was. He approached and sat down next to him. Luke was wiping his tears as much as he could, but couldn't keep up with them. He went over and wrapped his arms around Luke, helping him out.

“Luke? Why are you scared?” He asked, remembering that he said he was. The lad shook his head and kept his face in his knees. “Luke. You have to tell me. Talking stuff off is good.” He said and made him lift his head. He looked into the cloudy eyes of the lad and he gently leaned in to kiss his salty lips from the tears. Luke let out a small gasp as he tried to catch his breath.

“I’m scared of.. losing you...” He said and the boy laid his head on Han’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Now Han felt as if it was his fault for Luke’s sadness. It is his fault! He let him continue, trying not to get himself upset at the thought.

“Ever since Junior was born I-I began to get scared, really scared, of losing you... I don’t want him growing up without you. I don’t want him growing up a-a-alone.” He whimpered and that really hurt Han as well. The thought of that happening, he would never do that to his child, the child he loves more than anything. He rubbed Luke’s shoulder. “I know you’ve been smuggling. I’m not dumb Han.” Luke said looking up at him with an annoyed look. He sniffled and rubbed his nose. “You smell different when you get home.” He said and put his head back down on him. Han chuckled and kissed his hair.

“I sweat. I can’t help it.” He said and smiled just for a little before it went away again. He sighed. “I’m sorry.. I never think. You know that.” He said and held him closer. “But I would never take on something I can’t handle.” He told Luke, giving him a squeeze. Luke nodded and put his legs down, loosening his stiff body up. He wiped the tears off his face.

“I wanted this life with you so much. I love you and Junior so much that the thought of losing one of you just..”

“Messes you up.” Han finished for him, Luke nodded. “Luke... I promise you nothing will happen to us. Nothing. You have to understand that I’m not so easy to get rid of.” He said trying to cheer up the other, kissing his temple. “And you and I will protect our son. No one can beat us.” He reassured and kissed Luke’s hand next, getting a soft smile out of him.

“I love you, Han.”

“I know, Luke.” He responded and held onto him tightly. “We’ll fix your magic problem in no time. You just have to think better... isn’t fear like a no-no for you Jedis?” Han asked, showing the fact that he listens to all the rambles Luke goes on about, like the force and Jedi stuff. Luke nodded and he pecked Han’s cheek with his lip.

“Yes... I’m glad you remembered.” He giggled and Han rolled his eyes, nudging him.

“Of course I do. Sometimes..” he laughed some more and kissed Luke’s cheek again and again till the other was smiling brightly. Han made them both stand up, taking Luke's hands into his own. The lad watched Han curiously as he went down on one knee. 

"Ya know, Luke. I never proposed to you." Han winked, getting a laugh out of Luke who pulled Han up.

"Stop it, you pirate. Not here." He hummed happily and sniffled. Han just chuckled and wrapped his arms around the other again, holding him tightly.

"I love you." Luke whispered into Han's chest.

"I love you." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked? This idea came out of nowhere and I just felt the need to write it sooo... ThanKS!  
> Also!!! I wasn't going to make Han say "i know". That's his and Leia's thing lol  
> I have another fanfic (more skysolo) so check it out!  
> I also have an Instagram with fanart of Luke and more Skysolo! check me out at @mellowarrt  
> Thank you!! bye!!


End file.
